1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to dynamoelectric machines, such as homopolar generators, and more particularly, to an improved fluid cooled current collector utilized in such machine
2. BACKGROUND INFORMATION
Homopolar generators find extensive use as pulse power sources operable to provide large magnitude direct currents at relatively low voltages. Very basically, the homopolar generator typically includes a stator with magnetic core and field excitation as well as a rotor in which the DC current is induced during rotation of the rotor.
Homopolar generators may be used as a pulse source in electromagnetic launchers and when so utilized, the rotor is driven to a predetermined speed at which time current collection members, known as brush box assemblies, are brought into contact with the spinning rotor for transfer of current to a storage device such as a large inductor.
Present and future applications of homopolar generators require that they operate in a steady state mode for several minutes In high current homopolar generators approximately 85% of the heat generated is generated by the brush box assembly in contact with the rotor surface. Accordingly, such arrangements require the removal of heat by active cooling of the brush box assembly.
The brush box assembly of the present invention is an improved design which allows for such active cooling and which may be fabricated by relatively simple manufacturing techniques.